Road to Nowhere
by jastroyer
Summary: When circumstances become to dire for even Naruto how will he cope?
1. Chapter 1

Road to Nowhere

Chapter 1

It was another one of those beautiful spring days in Konoha. No one was really doing much besides the occasional trader yakking about his goods, which were usually useless. Sakura had decided that she would just go for a short walk before the hectic day ahead of her in the hospital. "UGHH! I really don't want to go to work today," she said to no one in particular but was actually answered by a very familiar voice. "People do rely on you, you know," said Ino jokingly to her long-time best friend. "Well it's too bad there are no Kunoichi besides Tsunade-sama that are better at healing than me," Sakura arrogantly said back to Ino. When Ino abruptly distorted the topic from work to someone she knew was Sakura's weak spot… Naruto. "So… what did you two do last night," Ino said. Sakura replied somewhat coolly but mostly angrily, "NOTHING!" She said now blushing an exact shade of a rose for her to even suggest the idea. "Yah, Yah," Ino said. "What, you think I'm lying!" She said. "Yah, Yah," Ino repeated. When the two veered in their separate directions, Sakura to the Hospital and Ino to her family's flower shop, they said goodbye to each other. "Phew! That was close, I mean I didn't even do anything and I got blamed for it, total bullshit if you ask me," Sakura said to herself. "It would be nice though," she said somewhat ashamed and blushing before shaking the crazy idea out of her somewhat perverted mind. She also sometimes liked to borrow Kakashi's books, but she would never admit it. When she opened the doors to the overly crowded waiting room, filled with injured Shinobi, she instantly began to do what Ino had jokingly said earlier, which was… save lives. (Meanwhile, back with Naruto.) " 'YAWN!" "Oh man, that was a nice sleep," Naruto said. "Well time for some Ramen," he yelled much more enthusiastically than before. During the three painstakingly long minutes it took to cook the ramen he did 50 push-ups and 100 sit-ups (a similar routine to Lee's just minus a few hundred push ups and some laps around Konoha.) He despised the wait for the ramen so he always had to do something physical before it finished, or else he would turn into one of those people that would spontaneously kill a fellow human being just for the sake of doing something. He was enthusiastically eating his ramen when he noticed that Sakura was walking down the street. He decided to join her even though he knew the hospital was only two blocks away. He also noticed that Ino was walking away with a rather diabolical look on her face, he decided it might be best to not get Sakura even more upset than she already probably was. Even a short amount of time was like a taste of the sweet clouds of heaven to him, but he was willing to forego it fo0r Sakura's sake today. He would go on the longest trip to the other side of the world and back for just five minutes with her. He knew she almost certainly would never return his feelings but he told her on a regular basis how he felt. Just in case she changed her mind. After all there was a glimmer of hope with every situation that he came across. (Meanwhile with Sakura) The fact that he was so optimistic constantly, gave her a warmth in her chest she could not describe. She felt like despite the conditions he grew up in, he was the happiest person she had ever met, which she found both astounding and a miracle; because she knew that Naruto could have ended up like Gaara very easily. The things she knew were his life-line to happiness was two things, his friends and his memories, although she didn't know very much about his memories because he never shared them with her, but she knew that whenever he felt sad he just remembered what it was like to not have friends and that would cheer him up ninety-nine percent of the time. But she knew that some of his times before he came to good terms with the village were hard and lonely. This, however, merely increased her love and respect for the now grown up blonde. Whom she saw as one of the greatest people she had ever met.

(Author's note)

I took some of your guys' great recommendations from my last story and am integrating them into this one. The double spacing is so you can find your spot again a little more easily. Also this story is not going to be a one shot like my previous one, I hope to make it at least 12 chapters with at least 1,000 words in each chapter even though this one is a lot shorter than that. Also I am going to try my best to slow this story down, but the reason the last one went so fast was because it was my first fan-fic and it was a one-shot so sorry bout that. But keep those critiques a comin' cuz as you can tell I NEED them to have any chance of creating a good story.


	2. Chapter 2

Road to Nowhere

Chapter 2

Sakura was still on her way to work when Naruto jumped down from what looked like a cloud, "Hmm that was kinda weird, I was just thinking of him," she said.

"Hey Sakura-chan," the ever-enthusiastic Blonde exclaimed, which got a warm smile and a, "Hello Naruto" from Sakura, which made Naruto's cheeks blush for some reason unknown to him.

The two walked in silence until Naruto finally built up enough courage to take the punch that was sure to hit him square in the face when he asked Sakura on a date. "Sooooo Sakura… I was thinking… perhaps we could maybe grab some Ramen after your shift," Naruto timidly squeaked out before closing his eyes and looking away getting ready for the punch that was sure to hit him soon. But didn't.

"Sure, sounds good," Sakura calmly said even though her mind was screaming 'THANK GOD I thought this day was going to suck.' Naruto, as calmly as he could possibly muster (which wasn't very,) exclaimed, "OK what time do you get off?" To which, from Sakura, came the response of, "seven." "OK great looks like I have enough time to train," Naruto yelled loudly.

Sakura knew, though, that every time he did some 'training' he would wind up fifteen minutes late because he ended up falling asleep under the same tree that he and Sasuke used to train on.

'Well looks like I will have enough time to cure at least one more person,' Sakura thought to herself, even though her mind was mostly taken up with imagining what Naruto looked like without his shirt on, she presumed fairly muscular. "OK well see you at seven," Naruto said, interrupting her fantasies.

"OK bye Naruto," she exclaimed back. (With Naruto) "You know I should probably train a little less today so that I'm not so late and so I can go pick out an outfit other than this," he ponderingly said to no one in particular.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by an overly loud and high-pitched voice that everyone in the village heard at least a-hundred times a day… "Ino," he quietly muttered somewhat thinking of placing a shadow clone there, thus giving him time to escape from the clutches of her retched gossiping which she could keep up until the end of the day if you gave her the chance. "Hey Ino," the not too excited Naruto said.

"Say Naruto you seem like you're thinking about something pretty deep," Ino said somewhat concerned but mostly in it for some inside information. Naruto, who was caught up with other thoughts absent-mindedly replied with, "Sakura and I have a da…" Naruto, right when he was about to say the word 'date' changed it to 'dinner,' but Naruto knew that Ino wouldn't buy it. "Yah right you two are going on a date aren't you!" she excitedly exclaimed loud enough for the whole village to hear.

"SHHH! Ino stop the whole village will hear you, besides it's not a date we're just going to get some ramen," Naruto quickly replied before she could say anything else that might affect Sakura's reputation since that was his primary concern. "Yah well I hope that someday you man-up enough ask her on a date because if you don't someone else will," she coldly retorted. "Well it's not like I have a chance with her anyways," he replied also rather sharply.

"Are you kidding Naruto? How could you be that blind she has been sending you signs for like a year!" she said rather surprised that he had absolutely no idea, 'but I suppose that's Naruto' she thought to herself. "Pfff yah right then maybe I should surprise her with a trip to 'that' place," he said jokingly.

This was returned with a rather surprising response, "Naruto… that's genius! But do you have that kind of money?" "Well yah I've been doing extra missions but… wait it doesn't matter all that would earn me is a fist in the face," he replied. "No Naruto trust me just do it you won't regret it I promise, I mean you still love her don't you?" she said which earned an immediate, "OF COURSE!" from Naruto.

"Soooo… YOU'L DO IT!" exclaimed the loud mouth again. "Ughhh ok fine but sometimes I think you like watching me in physical pain" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Well I won't be there obviously," she said just as sarcastically. "OK well bye Ino I gotta get ready," he excitedly exclaimed. "Hmmm I suppose a nice suit would be best, but not all black," he said to himself. (Three hours later) "This should be great thanks Mister," Naruto said to the man who sold him the suit fifty percent off, because he valued the ninja's service to their village.

The old man waved back and said his thanks for Naruto's service.

(Author's note)

Taa-daa it's magic jk I just decided you have been good so I gave you chapter two seven days early… good for you. Again sorry not one thousand but I've been really busy lately packing for my trip to New Zealand. YAAAAAAAY! Fun but I'm still sorry for the fact that I'm not holding up my end of the bargain. A lot of you have complained about how boring this is… PLZZZZZ keep reading. The next chapter should satisfy the adult in you. It won't be perverted, but it will be pretty heated so get ready for the fire! Also I got some comments saying I should do this spacing style. Sorry but I kinda like it like this so I probably wont change unless I get a lot of comments. But tune in for more fun next time and send me them comments PLZZZZZZZZZ!


	3. Chapter 3

Road to Nowhere

Chapter 3

Sakura was actually really looking forward to the date tonight, even though she knew that Naruto probably didn't consider it to be one. She also kind of wished that he would go somewhere other than get ramen but it was Naruto's favorite after all so she could get over it.

Also, she couldn't help but feel like she needed to pick out a different outfit then the ones she wore everyday, and she didn't really know why she felt like that but she figured she might as well. The problem with that was she would have to get off of work early to go change and still have enough time to meet Naruto at the hospital.

The only way to do that was to… go ask lady Tsunade. "Crap, explaining this will suck," she thought out loud but she had already left the hospital to ask Tsunade since she never spent time there anymore, what with all the paperwork and all.

(Ten minutes later at Tsunade's office) "Tsunade-sama… are you in?" Sakura said puzzled, which was answered by Shizune, "She isn't in right now, can I help you?" She said.

"Oh well I just was going to ask if I could take off work early," Sakura asked.

"Well I don't have a problem with it, as long as you get a filler for the rest of your shift," Shizune replied knowing that it was something important to Sakura if she was daring enough to ask the Hokage herself.

"WOW! Thanks Shizune," Sakura enthusiastically replied before dashing out of the Hokage's office.

(15 minutes later) "Wow I'm surprised Ino was so enthusiastic when it came to filling in for me," Sakura said to herself, "Maybe she knows something I don't… Nah I doubt it." "Well at least I still have three hours to pick out an outfit," she said, rather annoyed because, as anyone could tell, clothes weren't her strong suit since about ninety percent of her closet was taken up with the same outfits.

(Three hours later) "Finally, after that nightmare I get to see Naruto who should be here any second," Sakura enthusiastically said to herself.

"Hey Sakura, you look great," the voice, from Sakura's absolute favorite person ever, came from. "Oh thanks Naruto," Sakura said, before she saw him, which changed to an enthusiastic, "WOW and you too Naruto, I guess we both got dressed up for no particular reason." "Ummm… yeah about that," Naruto shyly said. 'Uh-oh… here it comes… he's gunna cancel isn't he' Sakura dreadedly thought to herself. "Can we ummm… maybe change this to a date," Naruto said looking down finding his nice dress shoes absolutely fascinating at the moment. Sakura thought 'Oh my god WAAY better than cancelling,' "Actually… Yes Naruto… it's a date," Sakura elatedly replied, giving Naruto the biggest smile she had ever seen on his cute little face.

Of course after Naruto took in this immense detail he moved over and gave Sakura a peck on the cheek followed by Naruto offering Sakura his arm and leading her… Away from Ichiraku's!

'Hmm, that's interesting, what's he planning' she thought, thanking herself for dressing a little nicer and making a mental memoir to always listen to that little voice in her head.

Meanwhile Naruto was mentally sweating buckets wondering if Sakura had figured anything out yet, which he of course knew that the smartest kunoichi in the class would soon, if she didn't already.

"So did you have a good day at the hospital?" Naruto kindly asked hoping it would be able to break the awkward silence that was starting to ensue.

"Actually yes, it was a very slow day so that's good the extra time gave me a chance to head on down to the lab to test some vaccines that we have been hoping would work. Out of twenty, six new ones worked well and two outperformed expectations…"

Sakura started to rant, which Naruto didn't mind because he thought that even though he didn't understand most of what she was saying, he just found this to be a major contribution to her attractiveness and not to mention her overall intelligence, physique, and soft vibrant hair.

But the real over kill in her repertoire of attractive features was her eyes. Oh her eyes, Naruto felt like Sakura could hypnotise him at the mere snap of her fingers when he looked into her eyes. They just radiated happiness and love to him. It was the main thing that he really thought was amazing when he first saw her.

"And it cured ninety-two of the one-hundred and ten test subjects that we… HEY! Are you listening?" Sakura questioned, somewhat irritated. Which got the usual response of, "Of course Sakura-chan… Oh we're here."

Sakura looked up at the one sign she didn't think she would see with Naruto, 'Wow he really is pretty smooth,' Sakura thought as they entered the front door to the only six-star restaurant in the land of fire, which, by the way, had a price to match. "Reservation for two in private room seven," Naruto proudly said in front of the astounded waiter and elated Sakura.

"Ummm, name please?" the, not fully recovered, waiter asked. "Uzumaki" Naruto replied, quite proudly again. "Right this way please," the waiter said, finally coming back to his senses.

"Naruto… how can you afford this?" Sakura quietly asked next to him. "Well I've been doing some extra missions and stuff and I sold some of my old junk so don't worry about it," Naruto said Easing some of the concern from Sakura who also started to feel guilty about Naruto spending so much money on her.

"Here lady and gentleman, have a pleasant meal," the waiter said before heading off to seat another couple.

"Wow Naruto I have to say I'm really impressed I've been wanting to try this place for a while," Sakura said now really starting to look forward to this meal.

Moments later, "Well I think I'm gunna have the caviar with toast and the Pinot Grigio," Naruto said feeling fairly bold this evening, which of course nearly made Sakura scream when she saw the price of the two items, which, when she quickly did the calculations, ended up at a whopping two-hundred and seventy-three dollars, not including tax.

'HOLY SHIT! Sakura mentally screamed to herself, he must have been doing some serious missions,' she thought. She suddenly realized she was staring at Naruto when he asked her if he had something on his face.

"No of course not, just thought you might want to share that with me because it sounds good," she said bluffing. She mostly said that to keep him from spending any more money on her.

"Sure Sakura-chan" he said somewhat relieved seeing his errors after his moments of over-confidence ended.

When the waiter came and took their orders he looked just as surprised as the previous waiter that Naruto happened to be a big spender, even though he didn't look like he had the money.

However, all the same, the waiter replied to Naruto's order with a, "yes, coming right up sir."

(After the dinner) "Wow that was the best dinner I've ever had," as Sakura left the restaurant snuggling closely to Naruto's arm. She felt like it was a dream come true, what with how smooth Naruto was, and how she got a kiss on the cheek from him, and how he let her snuggle his arm until they reached her house.

"Say Naruto, I was wondering maybe I could go to your house tonight… I mean because my parents have been arguing a lot lately and a bunch of other stuff," Sakura said, bluffing once again.

"Sure Sakura-chan," Naruto said, even though he knew Sakura's parents loved each other very much. "You can stay in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch," Naruto said, without any response, simply due to the fact that Sakura had fallen into a trance like state nustling against his arm, which he hoped would be an eternity.

As soon as they reached his house Sakura became fully aware of her surroundings because of the fact that, actually, Naruto's house was… immaculate. Ok, if she was impressed with his hidden sensitivity, she was shocked at his cleanliness.

'And here I was preparing for a total pig-sty,' she thought. It was actually so neat that it drew her eyes off of Naruto, for about thirty seconds. "Wow Naruto I'm impressed," she said as she continued to scan the room for any signs of dirt, which she never found.

"Ok well my bed is already made and the shower is right down the hall on the left," Naruto said, motioning in the direction he intended her to go. However she didn't go this direction until she got something she had waited all through dinner to get… a kiss, one that she was hoping would last longer than the overly-excited one that he gave her earlier, no a full blown kiss.

And she got one, but it was from Naruto who, by the time she had fully taken it in, had been passionately kissing her for almost half a minute. She responded with an increased energy to his (if that was even possible) that ended up eventually with Naruto firmly grabbing her perfect ass.

At first she was surprised at how bold he was, but she thought that maybe it wouldn't be too bad if things started to fly, by which she meant clothes, after which things started to get more intimate, very intimate.

After seven straight minutes of kissing (and reaching into other places) they both simultaneously decided that things should get even more dirty, which ended up with Naruto pushing his hand up Sakura's shirt and under her bra, and Sakura undoing Naruto's Pant's button.

(The next morning) Sakura woke up and, at first, had no idea where she was until she looked behind her, "Oh," she said, suddenly feeling her heart skip a few beats, and even more after she remembered what happened the previous night. "(Yawn) good morning Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "Good morning handsome," Sakura replied with, which instantly got a blush out of both of them.

(Author's note)

Finally some excitement for you adults out there! But I'm sorry it took so long to get to the good stuff. The complaints on how boring this story was were numbering somewhere upwards of 75. Also I broke 1000 words YAAAY! Alright well the following chapters will be the treats for those who had the patience to keep reading, GOOD FOR YOU! I'm so proud of you. But anyways I really hope that I can make the next few chapters this exciting so if you enjoyed this chapter then stay tuned. Some good adventuring will be coming up too. Also… Critiques please! Cuz I need them. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Road to Nowhere

Chapter 4

"Hey Naruto! Wake up already!" Sakura exclaimed through Naruto's apartment.

"Yah I'm coming… HEY… is that… BACON!" Naruto roared through the apartment after sloppily putting his clothes on.

Bacon was the only thing that, besides ramen, he ate in the morning, but he was usually too lazy to make it.

"Naruto I just saw this bacon lying around so I figured I'd make some for you," Sakura explained to Naruto.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I love bacon," he said before he started to chow down. "Man you got to get some better eating habits Naruto," Sakura playfully said.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I always work it off," Naruto mumbled, due to the fact that he had a mouth-full of bacon when he responded. "Naruto slow down! Geez you're going to choke, oh, and wait for me please," Sakura said with her back intentionally turned so as to make Naruto think that she hadn't noticed he had nearly finished his plate.

Naruto became wide eyed with strips of bacon hanging out of his mouth, 'actually this is pretty funny,' Sakura thought to herself.

Naruto, in panic, made a shadow clone quietly for it to get some bacon off the platter sitting next to the stove. This however was noticed by Sakura who turned around to send the clone, which had already poofed away, across the room.

"Darn… that would've been fun," Sakura said, which made Naruto go cold and swallow hard.

"It's ok Naruto calm down you can have more bacon," Sakura said so as to keep Naruto from peeing his pants.

"Whew… you really had me going Sakura-chan… I love you and all but, you scare me sometimes," Naruto shakily said.

"Yah I know," she coolly responded.

Naruto promptly got up and gave her a kiss so as to calm down any remaining bits of anger she had left. Which succeeded.

After the kiss Sakura who didn't want to end it so quickly swooped in for another one, which soon turned very passionate indeed. Naruto grabbed Sakura's butt and held her back tight.

Sakura stroked Naruto's soft hair, but she realized something… The Bacon! "Naruto the bacon," She said in between kisses.

"Oh it's ok Sakura I'll have some later," Naruto ignorantly replied.

"No I mean it's burning," she said as she gently pushed Naruto away and turned off the burner and put the bacon on the platter.

Sakura took a bite and found, to her relief, the piece wasn't burnt at all, "Phew, I thought I burnt it," she said.

Naruto agreed and actually said they were better than the last batch, but he remembered something… "Oh my god Sakura… we have a mission today," he remembered.

"What no we… wait you're right we have that C rank to the next village," she said, "Ummm Naruto if you wouldn't mind if you could please clean up your kitchen while I go home and get my gear."

"Sure Sakura-chan no problem," Naruto said as he began to put the dishes away with one shadow clone and put the bacon in the fridge with the other, all the while cleaning the table himself.

Sakura left in a hurry because not only was she going to have to change and get her gear… she also had to explain to her parents why she had left and not come back last night.

When she got to her house it was just as she had suspected, her parents sitting on the love seat in their living room while they looked from her to the armchair across the room.

"Sakura… welcome home," her father angrily but controllably said, "please… take a seat." With him motioning his hand to the armchair.

She reluctantly sat down and waited for one of her parents to break the silence.

"Sakura where did you go last night," her mother said after minutes of silence. 

"Out at a restaurant with a friend," Sakura replied coolly.

"Oh and who was that friend," both of her parents asked simultaneously, "and also," asked her father, "why did you not come back last night."

"It was with Ino and the reason I didn't come back was…" Sakura was cut off. "That's BULLSHIT Sakura!" her father yelled which was followed by his wife asking him to calm down even though she was clearly just as mad.

"Ok Sakura we know you were with the Uzumaki boy last night after he took you to dinner, to be honest I highly disapprove and furthermore forbid you from seeing him anymore except on missions," her mother said which was cut off by a…

"Mom… you know nothing about Naruto… he is kinder than you are willing to let through your thick skull and a much better person than the two of you combined."

Her father rushed across the room to smack her so hard it would send her to the floor, and he hit but… it was only… "A SHADOW CLONE, damn it Sakura Haruno get down here NOW!" her father screamed.

It was too late now though; she had already left knowing she was going to report this to anbu as a smile widened across her face. Not only that but knowing that Naruto would definitely have a word with him now.

Sakura rushed to Naruto first and told him everything that happened. He instantly got so mad that she could see his fangs start to lengthen. He insisted they go pay them a visit so he could show them how 'persuasive' he could be.

When they got there Sakura's father was punching the wall with rage that his daughter had pulled such a trick on him. His wife was also huddled against the wall with terror that she would be next.

When he noticed Naruto standing in the doorway he instantly lunged at him with a kunai with full intent to kill. Naruto however easily dodged to the side, grabbed his attack arm, and punched him in the gut hard enough to send him crashing to the ground.

Naruto then walked over to the terrified mother of Sakura huddled in the corner and helped her up and the three walked out of the room to the nearest anbu station, which was only a block away.

When they go there Naruto and Sakura sent one anbu member with Sakura's mother to the mental hospital to check for post-traumatic stress syndrome, while two other anbu went to go arrest Sakura's father and take him to prison.

(Author's note)

You know I've read a lot of stories where Sakura always has to talk to her parents about this and I have to say… it was satisfying having Naruto come in and beat the crap out of him without even remotely trying. Hooray for punishment! But anyways, as always, comments are appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

Road to Nowhere

Chapter 5

**~WARNING very dirty. If you are under 16 don't read this it gets hardcore!~**

I made this chapter so that you can skip it if you like the next one will be out in one or two days.

Sakura, although they were usually very over-protective, loved her parents, and the fact that her father had been taken to jail was devastating. However she knew that he had been overly violent on more than one occasion.

Naruto picked up on her slight depression and decided to comfort her in the best and only way he knew how… to take her out for ramen.

Sakura however decided that spending the evening alone with Naruto would be much more comforting.

"Yah sure Sakura we can just stay at my house," he responded to Sakura's plea.

She was relieved that he was ok with it but she knew that, as always, he felt responsible for what happened. While she kind of knew that he did start a fight, her father did deserve it so she tried to let the whole ordeal escape her mind.

When they arrived at Naruto's house he asked Sakura if she wanted to watch a movie to which she happily agreed knowing that it would help her take her mind off of the days events.

During the movie Sakura had fallen asleep and Naruto went to get her some blankets while thinking about what he had done and how much it appeared to affect Sakura. It occurred to him that Sakura probably hated him now.

After he had made the sleeping Sakura comfortable he decided to leave the village, so he packed his small backpack with all of the essentials to stay away for good.

Before he left, however, he left a note.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_ My sincerest of apologies couldn't undo what I have done, therefore I have left the village and will be far away by the time you read this. Don't worry you will never have to deal with me again because I won't be coming back. I know it won't work but I have to say that my deepest most sincere apology wouldn't quite be able to evoke my shame but I hope that my absence will help to ease the pain of your father's imprisonment._

_ Love,_

_ Naruto_

Naruto gently laid the piece of paper on the coffee table and left through the window so as to keep the front door locked.

(The next morning) "Oh my GOD!" Sakura exclaimed as she read the note for the sixth time, "Could I really have made him think that? I have to go tell Tsunade."

By the time she got to Tsunade's office it had been nearly five straight minutes of pounding on her door yelling how urgent it was. "Alright I'm coming Sakura calm down," Tsunade said.

"It's Naruto," Sakura panted emphasizing the fact that she had sprinted all the way over to her office, "he left the village."

Tsunade grew wide-eyed thinking that that little punk had even thought of leaving the village. "Sakura did he leave a note or anything explaining why he left?"

Sakura got embarrassed and ashamed knowing that Tsunade was soon going to know the truth, that he had blamed himself so much for the previous day's actions that he got up and left everything he knew behind, simply because he thought it would ease at least some of the pain of what was happening.

"Sakura-chan… you know it's not your fault," Tsunade said after reading the note, and continuing with, "It's just that Naruto cares so deeply for the people around him that if he even remotely thinks that he hurt them it would be more devastating then a kunai right through his heart."

Sakura, who was glad that her mentor used to work as a councilor in the hospital, started to feel a lot better about the whole ordeal.

Sakura suddenly felt extremely dedicated to bringing Naruto back, and she knew exactly why, "Tsunade-sama I would like to prevent what happened to Sasuke from happening to Naruto," Sakura sternly said.

"I understand Sakura, would you like a team to accompany you to search for him?" She retorted.

"No I don't think so… I have a pretty good feeling that he will be stopping into a few places before he leaves," she said before poofing into mid-air.

"Good luck Sakura," Tsunade said to the, now out of range, Kunoichi.

Sakura passed by the academy first and didn't find a trace of him there. She then tried the area around Ichiraku's to see if maybe he was taking his last few glimpses of his favorite restaurant in the world, but to no avail. Finally she tried the last spot she thought he might be at… and there he was walking away from the k.i.a. plaque at the center of the training grounds.

Right before she was able to call out to him though he jumped into the forest. This made Sakura fall back on her last resort.

A rain of kunai came from her hands, she intentionally missed the area she predicted Naruto to be in so as to keep any of the razor sharp daggers from ripping at his smooth flesh.

Amazingly enough… it worked. Sakura soon caught up to her Teme so she could tell him how absolutely furious she was and when she broke through some of the brush and saw him standing in a defensive position looking somewhat confused she tackled the idiot.

For some reason it gave her comfort to know that _her _idiot wouldn't be able to carry out his absolutely irrational idea now that he was in her arms safely.

Naruto, however, who still thought that Sakura was absolutely livid with him, began to look away expecting a punch so hard it might even kill him… the one that never came.

He was instead greeted by the last thing he expected to feel… a tear.

It glimmered as it ran the length of her smooth face to fall and land on Naruto's shirt.

"Naruto, if you ever make me think that I had lost you again… I will knock you so hard that the shockwave alone would break every bone in your body," Sakura shuddered, knowing that she wouldn't be able to carry out the threat so instead decided to give Naruto a kiss.

Naruto at first was confused but he went along with it seeing as how she somehow forgave him for what he had done.

After a very short amount of time the kiss deepened into a full-blown make out session.

Naruto and Sakura were starting to attack each other's tongues as if one of them would try to run off like Naruto had tried only moments before.

Naruto suddenly feeling confident that he was wrong and that Sakura had never been mad at him reached to undo the zipper on Sakura's shirt, which she allowed, no encouraged.

She on the other hand, not wanting to feel left out, went and undid a zipper of her own. Naruto's pants dropped and Sakura's shirt fell at almost simultaneous times.

Naruto had gotten so nervous that his legs began to quake almost as if they were mad at him for making them hold his weight the whole time so he gently laid down on the soft grass, the whole time maintaining lip contact with Sakura.

As he and Sakura gently hit the grass Naruto began to knead Sakura's soft, yet firm, breasts, while Sakura gently began to stroke the length of Naruto's, now quite hard, cock.

He started to trail kisses down her neck to slowly envelope her nipples in the warmth and moisture of his mouth.

She however had plans of her own and began to slowly pull her breasts away from Naruto's intoxicating contact, while working her way down to pay more attention to Naruto's dick that was just pleading to be licked, to which she happily obliged.

As she increased the intensity of her movements, Naruto decided to try something very daring indeed.

He slowly moved her head away from his dick as he began to undo the straps that held her mini skirt on.

As her tights and skirt fell away to reveal her completely exposed body she caught on and her heart skipped a few beats.

'No… he wouldn't,' she thought to herself even though she sincerely hoped he would. And he did.

Naruto began to shove the entire length of his cock slowly into her, now very wet, pussy. It felt fantastic, like nothing she had ever experienced in her life.

The feeling of his huge dick plowing straight into her made her feel so complete and so full that she hoped it would never stop, she was, however, encountered with another feeling, one much more powerful then the first.

His huge dick was about to make her cum and as she made one last gasp for air, it rocketed through her and sent her whole body into fits of seizures that also felt like something she could be happy with having happen every day of her life.

Naruto however was encountering similar feelings and knew that he too was about to fill her sexy little ass with enough cum for an orgy.

And DAMN it felt good like he couldn't believe what he had been missing out on, an explosion of the most fantastic feelings ever, all surging through him at one euphoric moment.

After it all was over Naruto stared into her sparklingly deep sea-green eyes, something he never wanted to look away from.

(Author's Note)

DAMN that was some dirty stuff. Way dirtier than I planned so sorry bout that but I did warn you. I just got a lot of complaints on how boring and slow moving this story had been going so I cranked up the heat and I apologize if I offended you. As always send your complaints directly to my trash bin… jkjk I need those thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Road to Nowhere

Chapter 6

Two days after the fiasco with Sakura's parents, in particular her dad, Naruto and Sakura went to check on Sakura's mother's condition, even though Sakura had a week off due to the whole incident.

Sakura was elated to find out that her mother was cleared from the hospital and was allowed to return home. Naruto and Sakura both walked her back to her abode to make sure she have a break-down or anything once she got there.

Once Sakura's mom was taken care of, however, Naruto and Sakura knew that they next had to go to the trial of her father.

"Are you sure you want to go and do this because you don't have to if you don't want to ya know," Naruto said rather worried that she might make an emotional scene.

The courtrooms, on the far end of Konoha near the prison, were rarely used since there wasn't very much crime at all in the land of fire.

Naruto and Sakura took their seets in the front row rather drearily knowing that there was about a fifty fifty chance that her dad got off free. The reason being that there were only two judges that presided over Konoha's courts.

Needless to say one was very lenient, the other very harsh.

"I hope that he gets Mr. Akasaka," Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear.

This stunned Naruto because he was by all means not the lenient judge.

"Ladies and gentlemen please rise for the honorable judge Akasaka!" was heard from a booming voice but from a source no one could seem to find.

Sakura was so excited that she nearly did a flip, knowing that her father would pay for all the horrible things he did to her and her mother.

(Seven hours later) "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict," asked the, actually, rather excited judge, knowing that he might be able to ruin this evil man's day.

"We have your honor, we the jury find the defendant… Guilty of all charges," said the jury spokesman.

After Sakura heard this she got a very, VERY bad feeling in her stomach knowing that something was about to go wrong, horribly wrong.

"Very well I hereby sentence you to… capital punishment with no bail, court dismissed," the completely shocked crowd that had gathered were struck speechless. The fact that such a harsh punishment had been given to a relatively small crime was simply unfathomable.

Some of the women in the courtroom began to cry, but Sakura held a ridged posture staring directly forward.

'No… this can't be… it wasn't supposed to be like this… he wasn't supposed to get longer than ten years at the absolute most,' Sakura thought while similar things were running through Naruto's mind.

"Uhhhh hey, Sakura-chan, we should probably get going," Naruto quietly mumbled into her ear as if it was an automatic response.

Naruto helped her up seeing as how she was still contemplating what had happened only moments before.

"Uhhh yah, ok lets go," Sakura said still rather lost in thought.

When they got back to Naruto's place they were quite sad and therefore completely satisfied by sitting around sharing the large bottle of Sake that Naruto kept in his pantry but never really used.

After about a quarter of the bottle had been emptied (mostly by Sakura) Naruto decided to comfort her and so he got up from the arm-chair he had been sitting at and went and rapped his arm around Sakura which immediately got her to start crying into his chest.

After she had regained her composure she decided that she and Naruto should go out and do something to cheer them up.

When she proposed the idea Naruto decide that training required too much effort and he wasn't really hungry so agreed upon a movie.

"What do you want to see?" Sakura questioned while Naruto mentally tug-a-warred over Pirates of the Caribbean and another movie that he didn't even want to consider but since he decided that Sakura would probably be interested in it, he let her talk him into it.

"Fine Sakura-chan we can see Bride's Maids if you want to _that _badly," Naruto groaned.

(After the movie) Naruto felt drained from lack of manliness. He had to admit there was a few funny scenes but overall a bad movie.

Sakura however had a great time and repeatedly thanked Naruto for watching the movie with her.

Naruto however unsatisfied with the movie itself was happy because got Sakura back to her happy self, and he got some nice snuggle time.

When they got home Sakura knew that she needed to occupy her time… as well as make sure that Naruto got his reward for the pain he had to endure in that movie.

(The next morning) Sakura was surprised to find that Naruto had woken up to make them both pancakes with sausage links.

She was also surprised to find that they were amazing and not only that but they were perfectly identical for every one.

"Wow Naruto I didn't know you could cook," Sakura said between bites.

"Yah Iruka sensei made me take some lessons so that I could eat something other than ramen all of the time," Naruto said while zoning out thinking about his Sakura-chan sitting yet again at his kitchen table.

Sakura later left the table announcing that she had to depart for work Naruto came around and after giving her a big kiss allowed her to depart.

(Author's note)

Hey im glad that you have stuck with the story this far and honestly I gotta say ive hit a bit of a dead end with this one and am not really sure where to go from here. I planned on it being longer but I might not be able to fulfill that. Also I will be going to New Zealand for three weeks, with obvious consequences to the story so sorry bout that. If you have recommendations for the story line I would love to hear them but if I cant get any ideas from myself or you guys then im gunna be stumped and try my best to make a good ending and end this one. Have a good one


	7. Chapter 7

Road to Nowhere

Chapter 7

When Sakura returned home after a hectic day at work she found Naruto nowhere in sight, figuring he was up to some of his usual shenanigans she let it go and figured he would be back soon.

A few hours after Sakura got home Naruto came bursting thorough the door completely drenched from the recently developed rain storm.

"Naruto where in hell have you been!" Sakura screamed, "I've been worried sick for you!"

"I know Sakura-chan it took me a while to uhhhh… finish a mission I got assigned today," Naruto said feeling as though he was really cunning.

"Are you kidding me Naruto do you really think I'm going to buy that load of shit? You had better tell me where you were just now or I swear to god I'm going to beat you senseless!" Sakura fumed while menacingly walking over getting ready to beat Naruto until he talked.

"I'll take the beating," Naruto whispered while lowering his head and closing his eyes.

Sakura heard this and instantly knew that he had done something either bad, shameful, or both. "Naruto, what did you do?" she asked taking on a much sweeter demeanor, "come on tell me I'm here for you."

Naruto lifted his head and he knew that those dreaded eyes of hers were going to torture him into spilling the beans. "Ummm… Sakura-chan… I was just now at the village's prison… I was there because… I felt like I had to break your father out it didn't seem right that he was sentenced to that harsh of a punishment."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears… the man she loved just did something for her that she knew she couldn't ignore even if she wanted to, but on the other hand it was something that could endanger his life if they found out who had done it.

"Uhhhh… but don't worry Sakura-chan he is going to be fine I found a cave outside of the village and I left him there I just know he'll be safe," Naruto continued ranting about all the reasons that he knew her father was going to be okay.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura's tone rose again, "do you have any idea how much shit you are in, if they find you you could wind up in the same situation he was in."

Naruto was stunned that Sakura had this kind of reaction, "but Sakura-chan I had to do it… it wasn't fair… the way it played out none of it."

"Naruto I agree about how it all played out, but Naruto you need to start thinking about yourself more," she said while somewhat laughing and at the same time crying.

"It's ok Sakura-chan I promise that nothing will happen," Naruto said while reaching down to comfort Sakura, with her leaning her head into his shoulder and grabbing his jacket.

Sakura sobbed harder and shakily asked, "But how can you be sure… I mean that I am a relative and so they will ask me and by default you too… what will we say?"

Naruto had to think of an idea himself before saying, "We will just have to feign ignorance I suppose," he tried to comfort Sakura with his hasty plan, but he wasn't sure the idea would work either.

She cried into his arms for hours until she fell asleep in his arms and he was able to carry her to bed.

"Jeez I didn't think she'd take it like that," he stated to no one in particular.

"Don't you get it she loves you and would do anything for you and seeing you in danger hurts her a lot," said a familiar voice that came from Naruto's windowsill.

Naruto whirled around to see the familiar face of his friend and sensei… Kakashi. "Holy crap did you hear that whole thing Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto squealed knowing that he was going to jail and that his faster teacher was going to be the one to run him down.

"Calm down Naruto I'm on your side… I figured you would do something like this," Kakashi said while trying to calm Naruto down, "honestly I would have done it myself if one of you two hadn't."

"Really Kakashi-sensei thank goodness but what should we do about him? I mean he is still sitting up there in that cave," Naruto queried.

"Until I can come up with a good plan to get him somewhere where he can live happily we need to just bring him some supplies," Kakashi said while in deep thought.

"Ok but do you think we should let miss Haruno in on this or not?" Naruto continued with another question.

"I don't think so… in fact I just came up with an idea, but Naruto I want you to stay out for your own good and before you can start whining about this the thing that I want you to take care of is Sakura because I need her to be able to think rationally in a little while so try and calm her down and not bring it up again, ok?" Kakashi stated, very seriously.

"Ughh you know how much I hate sitting around but I'll do it," Naruto reluctantly affirmed.

After Kakashi was satisfied with Naruto's answer he poofed off silently thus leaving Naruto alone to get some much needed shut-eye and to think on what he had done earlier that day.

(Author's note)

Well I personally hope that I am able to turn this story around since it has been going down the drain and all but as always comments are appreciated and do your best to send me lots of hate mail. Hahaha jkjk but anyways for security reasons I changed my username so ya mostly cuz I kinda got some identity theft a little while ago but its all cleared up now and we can all move on yay ! Also i am going to New Zealand for three weeks so it'll be a while so here is my last gift to you for a while.


End file.
